Six Inuyashas are Better Than One
by DragonflyLover13
Summary: Inuyasha is really in for it this time! A spell has split him into six Inuyashas with different personalities: normal, angry, crybaby, cheerful, cowardly, and my personal favorite...perverted.
1. Poor Inuyasha I mean, Inuyashas

Disclaimer: -sigh- Must I say it? 

By the way, before I begin typing this, I might wanna add that at first this fanfic isn't super funny. Sorry. Just get past the slightly boring beginning andeverything will work out fine.

**Chapter 1 … Poor Inuyasha...I mean, Inuyasha_s_**

In a thick forest in feudal Japan…

"It's white."

"No, it's cream."

"White!"

"Cream!"

"Well, I think it's brown."

"No, it's not. It's clearly white!"

"Didn't I all ready tell you it's cr—"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't you guys have something better to do than argue about the color of bird poop? Besides, there's a sacred jewel shard close by."

"Right above you, actually," said a deep, unfamiliar voice from atop them in a tree.

Inuyasha immediately pulled out his Tetsusaiga. He could tell that the voice didn't sound like it came from an ally. (Shippo, I might add, hid behind Sango's leg.)

"Who's there?" Inuyasha demanded.

The mysterious person jumped out of the tree, revealing himself to be a frightening demon with blue, pupil less eyes and raven black hair as well as an odd-looking golden staff. (Ooo…freaky-looking.) "I am Roku-Shujin. Pleased to meet you."

He coldly smirked at Inuyasha and cocked his head mockingly. "You travel with humans, I see. What a disgrace. You must be rather weak."

Inuyasha glared. "Feh. We'll see about that."

He was about to launch an attack on Roku-Shujin when Kagome stopped him abruptly. "Wait, Inuyasha. He has a jewel shard on his staff! Do you see it?"

Inuyasha regarded the staff for a moment and then said, "Yeah, I see it. Roku, get ready to die!"

Roku-Shujin scoffed at him, laughing. " I think _you_ are the one who should be ready to die, pathetic fool."

He dove headfirst at Inuyasha, who quickly readied his sword. Right when he was about to confront the Tetsusaiga, however, he stopped. He was now so close to Inuyasha that he could reach out and touch him.

"Why'd that Roku creep just stop in front of Inuyasha like that?" Shippo asked.

Miroku studied Roku-Shujin carefully. "He must be planning a close-range attack of some sort."

And he was, too. Before Inuyasha could react, Roku-Shujin pointed his golden staff straight at Inuyasha's chest. It began to glow, and Inuyasha found himself paralyzed.

"What the—" he exclaimed. "I can't move!"

"Oh, no, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Look out!"

Roku-Shujin's odd staff began to glow even more, and then the glow focused at the tip of the staff. It formed an orb of energy.

"Tsuzurimasu no roku seishins!" Roku-Shujin chanted. (I think that means "spell of six spirits", but I'm no expert on Japanese so don't look at me.)

The energy orb shot itself at Inuyasha. It hit the half-dog demon hard, creating a blinding flash of blue and yellow light. When the light faded, Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Roku-Shujin stood, laughing.

"Heh, heh!" he sniggered coolly. "See you later. I've had enough fun for one day."

With that, he was gone. It was as if he had disappeared into thin air.

There was a moment of brief silence. Then—

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Where is he? There's no trace of even his Tetsusaiga."

Shippo whimpered as Miroku, Sango, Kerara, and Kagome searched for Inuyasha. They didn't have to look very long. (Hee, hee. This is when the story starts getting good.)

"Argh! I am going to _kill_ that Roku next time I see him!" A completely furious Inuyasha appeared out of some bushes.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Kagome asked with concern in her voice.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha raved. "Next time I see that damn freak, I'm gonna rip him apart!"

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, calm down. Nobody's hurt, and he didn't take the jewel shards. Everything will be fine."

"Fine my ass!"

As Miroku tried to settle down Inuyasha's temper (failing miserably), Kagome had her own problem to worry about.

"AIEEEEE!" she screeched.

She whirled around, only to see a sly Inuyasha groping her butt.

"GAH! YOU PERVERT!" she yelled angrily. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH WITH MIROKU DOING THAT! SI—"

Just as she was about to "sit" him, she noticed something that made her eyes bulge. There were _two_ Inuyashas! Miroku, Sango, and Shippo now saw this, too. Everyone stood frozen as ice, speechless.

That's when yet another Inuyasha came out of the bushes, shaking with fear. "Roku was scary. I'm glad he's gone. He was freaky."

Kagome's jaw dropped a mile. Sango finally found herself able to speak.

"There are three Inuyashas," she said in partial disbelief. "Could it be because of Roku's spell?"

Miroku observed the Inuyashas carefully. "One Inuyasha is angry, another is…um, perverted, and the last is a scaredy ca—I mean, dog."

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair. "Ugh! As if one Inuyasha wasn't bad enough. What are we going to do?"

"Hi!"

"Whoa!" _Another_ Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes, grinning goofily and giving the startled Kagome bunny ears.

"Uh…Inuyasha?" Kagome had never seen Inuyasha act so…childish.

"That's m'name," the "kidish" Inuyasha said, still grinning. "So…got any Ramen?"

Kagome wanted to faint. Surely there couldn't be even _more_ Inuyashas? (Oh, but there were…there _definitely _were. Dun-dun-duuuun!)

The angry Inuyasha paced back and forth, cursing with rage. The perverted Inuyasha attempted to grope Sango's butt, only to be conked on the head by Miroku who reported, "That's _my_ job!" The cowardly Inuyasha was running away from a fluttering butterfly. To top it off, Shippo was poking the happy, cheerful Inuyasha, who was saying hello to every tree in sight. Kagome was horrified.

It got worse when two more Inuyashas came into view, one of them crying because he stepped in a thorn, and another one equally as horrified as Kagome after seeing his "clones."

Miroku somehow managed to get all of them to stand still in a line as he counted them. "One, two, three, four, five…six. There are six Inuyashas."

Kagome peered at them with a helpless look on her face. She was still positively horrified and very shocked.

Sango walked past each Inuyasha and named their personalities. "Angry, perverted (she said this one with a tone of annoyance), cowardly, playful, sad, and…the last one must be the normal Inuyasha."

"What's going on?" the "normal" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Did Roku do this? Ooo, he's gonna pay big time!"

"He's going down!" the angry Inuyasha agreed without hesitation.

"But I'm a-a-afraid of Roku. He's s-scary…"

"Wah! Why'd this hafta happen to me?"

"Whee! Hello, tall, dead oak tree!"

"Kagome, you have a fine butt. Have I mentioned that?"

Everyone stared in horror at the Inuyashas, flinching. One Inuyasha had been enough to cope with, but _six_? It was madness.

To make matters worse, there was an unexpected "guest" who had come to visit them who went by the name of Koga. (Hoo, boy. This is about to get interesting.)

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow! That was, like, a long chapter (for me, anyway...most of my chapters are very short). The next chapters will be shorter, I think. So…do you like it? The idea for this story just kinda poofed in my head when I was eating some ice cream a few days ago. Must be some strange magical ability of ice cream to give you weird ideas for stories…I dunno. Anyway, review please!

NEXT CHAPTER: IT'S MY TETSUSAIGA! MINE!

Perverted Inu: "Kagome is so hot."  
Normal Inu(madly): "Get away from her!"  
Angry Inu: "What? Is she _yours_?"  
Normal Inu: "W-well, I—"  
Perverted Inu: "She obviously doesn't care for you, Normal Inu. That's why _I'm _taking her. Ha!"  
Angry Inu: "Hey, who said anything about _you_ getting her! What about _me_?"  
Crybaby Inu (crying, as usual): "And I want her too! Wah!"  
Happy Inu: "Hello, prettyful maple tree!"  
Angry Inu (loudly; louder then my boom box, and that's pretty dang loud): "QUIT SAYING HI TO EVERY FREAKIN' TREE IN SIGHT!"  
Cowardly Inu: "C-c-can I have Kagome?"  
Normal Inu: "NO! SHE'S MINE! _I_ WANT KAGOME!"  
Shippo(grinning): "Inuyasha, wow. I never knew you felt that way about Kagome."  
Normal Inu: "I—uh…PAH!"


	2. IT'S MY TETSUSAIGA! MINE!

Disclaimer: I've got a luffly bunch of cocon—Oh…heh, heh…hi. Um…yeah. Anyway… (This wasn't much of a disclaimer, was it?) 

By popular demand and without any further ado, here's chapter two! (Hey, that kinda rhymed. Whoo-hoo.)

**Chapter 2 … IT'S MY TETSUSAIGA! MINE!**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we th—"

"SHUT UP!"

Kagome sighed. The angry Inuyasha and the cheerful Inuyasha really weren't getting along well. More than once, the angry Inuyasha had yelled or thrown something at the cheerful Inuyasha, which made the crybaby Inuyasha start bawling and the cowardly Inuyasha start shaking. Then _that_ would make the perverted Inuyasha take a moment to grope the butt of distracted Kagome, and the normal Inuyasha would be shouting at everyone to quit acting like mindless idiots (like he should talk). It was all one big mess. You see, after the spell splitting Inuyasha into six personalities was placed, Kagome and the others quickly decided to find Roku-Shujin in order to break the spell. It would prove difficult, especially with the Inuyashas fighting all the time. It was a hectic situation. (Kagome better make sure she takes Tylenol. I think she'll find that she needs it.)

Anyway, when the angry Inuyasha and the cheerful Inuyasha had finally settled down, the gang set off again. They had no clue how to find Roku-Shujin, but they were going anyway. The sooner they got rid of the excess Inus, the better. They just had a little…er…_detour._ And that "detour" had a name—Koga.

Mr. Detour himself tapped Kagome on the shoulder, startling her slightly. The Inuyashas remained ignorant of him; they were too busy fighting just past some trees to notice him. (No surprise there.)

"Kagome," Koga said in his usual deep voice, "my tribe was just passing through, so I thought I'd come visit you."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Uh, Koga…this is _reeeeeeally_ a bad time for you to be here."

"But I had to see you, Kagome. It's hard being away from you so long," Koga said taking Kagome's hand into his own. "Has that idiot of a dog been treating you all right?"

Just then, the crybaby Inuyasha gave a shrill cry. Kagome groaned. _Oh, no, _she thought to herself. _This is not going to go well._

"What was that?" Koga said, alarmed.

Kagome was just about to open her mouth to speak when the crybaby Inuyasha came from behind some trees and into Kagome's arms. (You can just imagine how pissed Koga is getting at the sight of this.)

"Wahhh!" Crybaby Inuyasha cried loosely. "Angry Inuyasha was yelling again! He's mean! A-and…and he even said the 'a' word! He was saying lotsa bad words!"

Koga stared. (I don't blame him. I would too.)

Kagome heaved a very long sigh. "Koga…there's something about Inuyasha I need to tell you…"

"Did I hear someone say _Koga_?" Normal Inuyasha jumped in and joined the conversation.

Koga gasped. He knew that he must surely need glasses or something; he was seeing _two_ Inuyashas! Wait a minute…he didn't even know what glasses were, so why did he think he needed them? And why the heck was he seeing double! Something just wasn't right.

"Koga," Kagome said slowly, "meet crybaby Inuyasha and normal Inuyasha."

Koga was too dumbfounded to say a word. Oh, wait. No he wasn't. "What the hell is going on here? What _happened_?"

Miroku, Shippo, Kerara, and Sango came along with the other four Inuyashas. They had a _this-is-torture_ look on their face as soon as they saw Koga. The Inuyashas, however…well, you know them. They weren't too happy seeing Koga there.

"There was a little incident with a demon…" Kagome's voice trailed off.

"Great. So there's six mutt-faces. Just more for me to beat up," Koga declared.

"Wha—! You, beat _us_ up? Feh! I'd like to see you try it!" the normal Inuyasha exclaimed. (He is awfully similar to the angry Inu, isn't he? That's 'cause that's the emotion he usually expresses, I suppose.)

"I'm too _sexy_ to be beaten up by you," the perverted Inuyasha said coolly. "Kagome's all mine. Even all of the readers like me best. Well, most of them, anyway. The-Female-Inuyasha and some of the others are acceptions, but they don't count."

"Um, do we hafta fight Koga? I—I think I wanna stay outta this…" The cowardly Inuyasha was, of course, acting cowardly.

"Is Koga gonna play hide-n-seek with us or something?" the cheerful Inuyasha asked. "If so, I'm not 'it'!"

Koga sniggered. "Inuyasha, you're going to be made a laughing stock because of all of your doubles. I don't know why Kagome bothers to stay with you."

Angry Inuyasha growled. "Curse you, Koga!"

He tried to grab the Tetsusaiga from normal Inuyasha so he could attack Koga, but the normal Inuyasha pulled it back. "What're you doing? The Tetsusaiga's mine!"

"Well, I need it. And it _should_ be mine. You're too weak for it," the angry Inuyasha announced, glaring.

That was too much. Normal Inuyasha punched angry Inuyasha in the face, which made crybaby Inuyasha start running around crying that it was _his_ Tetsusaiga too. The scared Inuyasha hid behind Kagome's leg. Surprisingly, so did the perverted Inuyasha. The cheerful Inuyasha stood next to Koga, asking him if he'd like to be "it." The perverted Inuyasha, behind Kagome's leg, then proceeded to do you-know-what to Kagome's butt, only to be slapped across the cheek promptly.

"That's IT!" Kagome yelled. "I've had enough! Inuyashas, SIT!"

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

There were six slams to the ground. –sweatdrop from poor Koga- As you can expect, all of the Inuyashas had something to say about being sat (honestly, they talk too much).

"Hey, what was that for?" normal Inuyasha protested.

"Damn it!" the angry Inuyasha yelled, twitching.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yep, you guessed it. That would be the wail from crybaby Inuyasha.

"Whee! That was fun, Kagome! Do it again!" cheerful Inuyasha exclaimed.

"AHH! There's bugs on this ground! EEP! They're scary!" cowardly Inuyasha cried.

"Thank you for this lovely view up your skirt, Kagome," perverted Inuyasha said, grinning mischievously.

Kagome had had enough. "URG! Can't I get a moment of peace?"

Koga stepped up to her. "Come with me, and I will give you all the peace you want. You can travel with my wolf demon pack."

Kagome shook her head. "I have to help this spell be removed from Inuyasha."

Koga sighed. "Fine then. Sadly, I must go now. My wolf friends call for me."

Before he left, he gave the Inuyashas a last passing glance. "See you…mutt-faces."

After he had disappeared into the forest, the Inuyashas all began to argue again. (What else is new? Inuyasha can't get along with himself!)

"I still say it's _my_ Tetsusaiga."

"B-b-but I want it…"

"Hey! We never played hide-n-seek, you meanie heads!"

"WAHHH!"

"Clearly, someone of my sexual appeal should have it."

"Uh, hello? I'm the original Inuyasha. It belongs to me!"

"Good grief," Kagome sighed.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, this chappie was longer than I expected it to be, even though it's still short. Hmm. Woooowz! I can't believe I got 20 reviews for just one chapter! I'm…well…amazed. Impressed. In awe. And I now feel like I'm under a lot of pressure to keep this story humorous becuz I ain't much of a humor writer most of the time. Oh, well. I'll do my best!

NEXT CHAPTER: To the Hot Springs!

Usagi of Feudal Moon Era – Yay! My first reviewer for this story! I also like the part where Miroku says, "That's my job", because, frankly, it is. –lol-  
V.X.O – Your puppy dog eyes worked. I have now updated. Congrats. Thanx 4 saying my story is so great. –grins-  
lovelykeadeinufan – I'm glad you think it's funny; just don't sue me if you die of laughter. rotfl, just kidding. Hope ya like chappie 2.  
InusTwinSista – Thanx. I'll look over your review whenever I get sad or depressed. –smile, smile- I think your playout of the story has given me some ideas for the story, too. Thank u very much.  
darklight989 – The perverted Inu says thanx 4 making him 1 of ur faves. He now likes u. –lol- Glad u can't stop laffing…maybe eventually the Inus will decide who gets the Tetsusaiga…  
Dark Flame67 – I love the brief review. It says a lot in…um…one, two, three…eight words. (Wow! I can count up to eight? lol)  
Nicola Silvera – I'm glad u can relate to the ice cream thing. It's good 2 know I'm not the only one. Maybe I'll read one of your stories some time? (Crybaby Inu would like to add between his sniffles that he likes your pen name.)  
Doujo – Hee, hee. Sorry it wasn't your idea. Thanks for your supportive laffs.  
Tricky bear – Interesting pen name. Perverted Inu says thank u. (He likes to be favored.)  
The-Female-Inuyasha – Thanks for the nice critique. I guess I've never been good at adding detail, tho… -embarrassed face- Anyhoo, I can't believe I described Roku like Koga…oops. (Didja kno the word Roku means six?)  
windgal – Do u like the preview for chapter 3, too? Heh, heh.  
AlchemistVvolet – I'm not the fastest updater…is this fast enuff 4 u, tho? I sure hope so. –smiles-  
brekary – Yeah, it's hard for me to make inu a crybaby. I kno whatcha mean.  
Kagome's Girl – lol. I luv ur review. It made me crack up. Yes, another Miroku and also, yes, six. Rotflmao.  
Destination – I try to update as soon as I can, but I don't get the computer a lot becuz of my stupid mom (grr on her). I like ur pen name a lot, by the way.  
KayKoLily – Yeah, it wuz pretty interesting…Koga finding all of those Inus. He treated them a little mildly, tho.  
Princess Tien Yun Kimura – Glad u like it. I hope it stays funni enuff 4 u.  
casesherlock- I'm glad u like it, cuz. I ran outta room 2 do the Inu meets gumball machine in this chapter, but I'll try to squeeze it in after the next chapter, okay?  
Sakara Atsuki – Just remember to take those deep breaths before laughs…heh, heh. –deep breath-  
madscientistvand – Yay! U've read, like, all of my stories I think. I'm super dooper glad this'll prob'ly be one of ur faves! –cheers-

Please notice that I probably won't respond to my reviewers after every chapter. I just really had to this time.


	3. To the Hot Springs!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own this computer. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Are you happy now? 

Perverted Inu would like to thank Tricky bear, dark-demon2156 (also is glad that you are so similar to him perverted-wise), casesherlock, Doujo, darklight989 (even though you're split between guys), and brekary for liking him a whole lot, perhaps even the most.

**Chapter 3 …To the Hot Springs!**

"I'll count to one hundred," cheerful Inuyasha declared. "Ichi, ni, san, yon, go, roku, nana, hachi, ku, ju, ju-ichi, ju-n—"

"Quit counting!" angry Inuyasha ordered, glaring as usual. (He doesn't really get along with anybody, but he gets along the worst with cheerful Inuyasha. It's no great wonder since they're opposite personalities.) "I all ready told you that we aren't playing hide 'n seek!"

Cheerful Inuyasha's bottom lip began to quiver and tears started to well up in his eyelids. "B-but…"

"It's _my_ place to cry, not yours!" crybaby Inuyasha said, and then he…what'd you expect?…started bawling.

"Now you made both of them cry. Great," normal Inuyasha said with what sounded similar to sarcasm distinctively ringing in his voice.

Angry Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and muttered loudly, "Stupid fuckin' whiners…"

Kagome sighed. _Geez,_ she thought, _another fight. At the beginning of every chapter so far, they've argued about something. It's sad that Inuyasha can't get along with himself._ She opened up her bag that she had taken with her to the feudal era. She grabbed something out of the bag, and then she crammed it in angry Inuyasha's mouth.

"GRARGH…" Angry Inuyasha coughed, sputtered, and gagged. "What the—"

Kagome hmphed. "That ought to teach you not to cuss. I brought that soap especially for you."

Angry Inuyasha, angry as always, glared something fierce. "You are—"

"Kagome!"

A female's voice from not too far off called to Kagome. Kagome spun around to find out who the voice was coming from, only to see Sango coming her way.

"Oh, hi, Sango," she stated, ignoring the Inuyashas who had (not surprisingly) broken out in another argument, this time about Lucky Charms Marshmallows (Kagome still wondered why she had brought a box of that cereal to the feudal era).

"Kagome," Sango said, "I've got some great news!"

Kagome was thrilled. It had been awhile since she had heard anything good.

"What is it?"

"I just saved a buncha money on my car insurance by—" Nah, just kidding.

Sango actually said, "There's some hot springs nearby! There, we can relieve some of our stress and try to come up with a solution to our 'multiple Inuyashas problem.'"

Kagome grinned enthusiastically. "Yes! That's a great idea! Let's get going!"

What she thought would be relaxing, however, was pretty much the exact opposite…

"This feels nice." Cheerful Inuyasha dipped his foot into the hot spring's soothing water.

He did a canon bomb right in, making everyone quite drenched. Just as angry Inuyasha was about to start yelling at cheerful Inuyasha for soaking him, Kagome shoved him into the water, too. Her headache was bad enough without him creating another argument.

As the six Inuyashas (plus Shippo and Miroku) slowly made their way into the relaxing water, Kagome prepared to do some relaxing of her own. On the other side of some rocks, she found that the hot springs continued much to her delight. It was perfect; the boys wouldn't be able to peek over the rocks and see Sango and Kagome naked in the spring water.

Kagome didn't wait to get in. She threw her clothes off and prepared for some good old-fashioned relaxation. Sango did the same. It didn't take them long to both be in the water, so relaxed that they were dozing off.

Meanwhile…

"_What?_"

"Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia. It's the fear of long words. I have that fear. Any long word I see written down makes me wet my—"

Perverted Inuyasha grinned after hearing this phobia that scaredy Inuyasha possessed. He couldn't wait to test how great that phobia truly was (Muahaha!). He reached out of the spring water and got hold of a stick. Then he wrote something out in the dirt.

Curious, the other Inuyashas peered over to see what he was doing. Scaredy Inuyasha immediately let out a panicked scream of terror. He really _was _frightened of long words. Perverted Inuyasha (or maybe I should call him_ mischievous_ Inuyasha) grinned and swiped the dirt over the word he had written in it: antidisestablishmentarianism.

"What does that word even mean?" Shippo asked.

Perverted Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno. I just wanted to see if Mr. Scaredy Dog over there actually—"

"EWWWW!" crybaby Inuyasha suddenly cried out. "The water around Scaredy is yellow!"

Everyone quickly scurried out of the water except for scaredy Inuyasha himself.

"We should put a diaper on him, I swear—"

"It's all perverted Inuyasha's fault that he peed himself—"

"That is so disgusting—"

Everyone openly discussed how upset they were. _Now_ where were they going to lounge in spring water? They definitely weren't going back into the pee-infested area again.

"I guess we'll have to settle for playing hide 'n seek," cheerful Inuyasha announced, filled with perkiness as usual.

Angry Inuyasha objected promptly. "Oh, no, we are not goin—"

As angry Inuyasha busied himself strangling cheerful Inuyasha and the others remained preoccupied watching, perverted Inuyasha approached Miroku.

"We have certain, um, similarities, you know," he said, and then he winked.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, we do. Tell me, Miroku," perverted Inuyasha said with a tempting way about his voice, "how would you like to _check up_ on the girls?"

Miroku's interest was sparked. Thus, perverted Inuyasha's plan was called to action. (This will be interesting, I'm sure.)

"This is so nice…" Kagome muttered only loudly enough for Sango to hear her.

"Yes," Sango agreed, "but those rowdy boys are so noisy that I can hear them even through these rocks."

Kagome sighed calmly, not letting that get to her. "Don't let them bother you."

Sango grunted her agreement and then began to doze off again. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so calm and relaxed…

She didn't rest long. An odd noise close by made her raise her head in full alert. She heard people snickering…more importantly, _men_ snickering…

Her eyes flinched. Her voice coldly warned, "Miroku, if that's you…"

Perverted Inuyasha and Miroku gave themselves away by snickering even louder. Kagome and Sango saw them standing just outside of the spring water, holding up something that was long and dangling.

"Hey!" Kagome and Sango both rose from the water quickly after discovering what the two perverted males were holding.

What they didn't realize, however, was how much they revealed by standing up from the water. Miroku's eyes bulged at the sight, and Kagome could've sworn as she splashed back into the water to hide her naked body that she saw some drool coming from perverted Inuyasha's mouth.

"You pervos!" she exclaimed madly. "Drop our panties and leave!"

But the boys weren't finished "exploring." There were still plenty of clothes left to look through.

"Leggo of my bra! Hey, listen to me!" Kagome cried.

Upon hearing all of the commotion and shouting on the other side of the rocks, the other Inuyashas hurried over. _Great,_ Kagome thought, full of sarcasm. _Just great._ Sango shared her horrified look.

The two unfortunate girls watched as the Inuyashas poked through their garments and things. It wasn't the pleasantest of things to witness, as I'm sure you can imagine. Cheerful Inuyasha was wearing Kagome's underwear as a hat, and normal Inuyasha was sniffing through Kagome's socks and bra. Miroku had set his gaze toward Sango's panties. Perverted Inuyasha wasn't interested in clothes; he wanted to see Kagome and Sango get out of the water. Of course, they refused to. They reasoned that why the heck would they get outta the water with eight pairs of male eyes of them (including Shippo, although he didn't count for much in this case).

Ten minutes into this chaotic mess, Sango and Kagome finally seized their chance to escape. Miroku, for some odd, unknown reason, was holding out two towels, waving them around. These towels were just in Sango's reach. The girls got a hold of the towels and quickly got out of the water. They forced the boys away and managed to change, vowing never to let that happen at a hot spring again.

That day, the males all received a huge swelling bump on their heads, except for perverted Inuyasha and Miroku, who received two. They were lucky to get off that easily, according to Sango.

Later in the evening, however, the hot spring situation was quickly forgotten. While Kagome was alone in the woods searching for good firewood, everyone else was setting up a camp. They were in the middle of a seemingly vast forest that showed no signs of having evidence to getting to Roku-Shujin.

There came a piercing scream that was quite disturbing, and then everyone blacked out.

The next morning at the break of dawn once everyone had awoken, normal Inuyasha noticed something and blared, "Where is Kagome?"

Everyone was there except for her. She, mysteriously enough, was absent from the camp.

Sango gave normal Inuyasha a quizzical frown. "Who is this _Ka-goh-me_ you speak of?"

Normal Inuyasha made a "feh" sound. "Quit joking around. Where is she all ready?"

Miroku looked puzzled. "Are you feeling okay? There is no one named Kagome."

"Yeah," cheerful Inuyasha agreed, "you need your head checked."

Normal Inuyasha didn't understand what was going on. Of course there was someone named Kagome! Had the others all lost their minds? What was going on?

* * *

A/N: Cliffy! Sorry this chappie took so long to put out; my mom wouldn't lemme on the computer. I'll try to get the next one out sooner but there are no guarantees. Oh, and I can't possibly respond to all of my reviews, but there are a few I'd like to say something about.

**Jadepriestess**, thanks for reviewing. Glad you read mosta my few stories!

**inashosetai,** hope you keep laffing. Laughs are what make me keep writing this!

**The-Female-Inuyasha, **as always, good critique. Thank you for the idea! I will consider it. –grins-

**Oo.Summer.oO,** ha! I love that part of Finding Nemo! I guess it does kinda remind me of that part! "Mine!"

**lovelykeadeinufan,** -sigh- I can agree with you. lol

**Kakolily,** give your friend my profound sympathies. No Internet? I couldn't survive without it!

**The Violent Tomboy,** yep! You're pretty observant!

**Chaos the shadow Inu Hanyo,** your review reminds me of one of my fave quotes: It's enough to make you cry…with laughter.

**Delonto,** glad to have you aboard to read my fanfic! Enjoy!

NEXT CHAPTER: Kagome, the Girl that Never Existed? (a more serious chapter, I'm thinking)

* * *

It is my greatest pleasure to announce the long-anticipated, newly released side story, INUS MEET GUMBALL MACHINE (idea provided by ice cream-filled cousin):

...in present time Tokyo, Japan  
...crybaby Inu: "Hey, Kagome…"  
...Kagome (in surprise, turning around to face six Inuyashas): "What in the world are you doing in the present time?"  
...perverted Inu (slyly): "We followed you here because you forgot your panties back with us."  
...Kagome (glaring): "Ha, ha. Very funny. I know I didn't forget my underwear because I happen to be wearing it right n—"  
...scaredy Inu: "OHHHH! What's that?"  
...points shaky finger at gumball machine  
...Kagome: "Good grief. That's just a machine full of gumballs."  
...normal Inu (poking glass containing gumballs): "Hmph."  
...glass cracks and breaks, gumballs wreak havoc upon the world  
...scaredy Inu: "WHAGH! The gumballs will kill us all!"  
...gumballs pour out to form a mound on top of Kagome and Inus  
...cheerful Inu: "WHEEEEEE! Mmm, this one's strawberry!"  
...crybaby Inu: "WAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
...angry Inu: "What a bunch of idio—ow!"  
...man (thwacking angry Inu on the head with a broom): "What'd you do to my gumball machine? You are terrible people! You…!"  
...Sesshy appears  
...Sesshy (gaping with mouth open wide): "S-s-six of them?…I thought that guy said my drink had no alcoholic content…Rin, throw me some Tylenol, fast!"


	4. Kagome, the Girl that Never Existed?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha's cute ears…Sesshomaru's hot, sexy looks…Miroku's deep blue eyes…I don't own anything good! 

.o0o. There's less humor in this chapter, but I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. Also, sorry I took so long to update (as usual)…I lost this chapter somewhere in the disaster I call my bedroom and took a week to find it. .o0o.

**Chapter 4 …Kagome, the Girl that Never Existed?**

"You know, black hair…brown eyes…weird outfit…_Kagome_."

Normal Inuyasha was sick of this tedious attempt to remind everyone who Kagome was. They simply thought he was delirious or something, imagining things. But he was sure that Kagome was real! There had to be some sort of exclamation.

"Kagome is the one who split the jewel into shards," Normal Inuyasha pointed out. "How could they be split if she doesn't exist?"

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, you honestly don't remember?"

"The scary crow that stole the jewel that day was slaughtered by you. You got the jewel back, but Kikyo later accidentally split it with an arrow when she was resurrected," scaredy Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly.

The other Inuyashas nodded their heads. Normal Inuyasha was getting impatient. How could he convince them of Kagome's existence? There _had_ to be a way.

"Enough of this Kalome business," cheerful Inuyasha said, grinning for the heck of it.

"It's Ka_go_me!" normal Inuyasha snapped, secretly taking Micki4's idea of killing his "clones" into consideration.

"Oh, yeah. Kagome. Whatever," cheerful Inuyasha shrugged.

"Let's get down to more serious business," Sango said loudly. "We've got to continue our search for the jewel shard that is close by. I bet Roku has it."

Though the subject was changed, normal Inuyasha's thoughts of Kagome wouldn't so easily ebb away. If the others thought that she actually didn't exist…

No. He wouldn't consider it. A world without Kagome wasn't worth thinking about.

"Kagome," he muttered to no one in particular, "where are you?"

Perverted Inuyasha studied normal Inuyasha. He had heard him muttering. Actually, everyone had. Normal Inuyasha wasn't too good at _quietly _muttering. But I'm getting off topic, so anyway…

"So," perverted Inuyasha smirked, "you dreamed up some lover."

Normal Inuyasha jumped. "Huh? _Lover_? No! Me 'n Kagome aren't—"

"Ooo! He's blushing!" cheerful Inuyasha burst out. "He's in l-o-x-t…um, l-u-w—"

"It's L-O-V-E."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that. He's in _LOVE!_"

Normal Inuyasha, his face completely flushed, yelled, "L-l-love! I am _not_ in love with Ka—"

"Heh. Too bad this Kalome person is just dreamed up," Shippo said. "I'd like to see the crazy girl that'd allow Inuyasha to fall in love with her."

"It's Ka_go_me, and I'm not—"

"Does she have a nice butt?" (You can automatically tell which Inuyasha said this line, as usual.)

"Shut up! But…uh…ahem…she does have a pretty nice butt…"

"AIEEE! Normal Inuyasha's in love with a gal with a nice butt!"

"EEEK! He's all ready kissed her!"

"KAIIIII! They've had sex!"

Normal Inuyasha's eyes bulged. "Wha—!"

The discussion of the "dreamed up" girl Kalome—I mean, Kagome—went on for quite some time until everyone was convinced that Inuyasha had made up a girl in a dream that he had married and had kids with. Normal Inuyasha somewhat regretted brining the subject up. But he had to admit that he had once dreamed of Kagome and himself together doing…uh, never mind.

The day passed quickly with no luck of convincing anybody that Kagome was real. It was now nighttime, and the waning moon peeked out through the tree branches. There were a lot of annoying mosquitoes, but still no Kagome.

Just as crybaby Inuyasha yawned and laid down to go to sleep, an evil laugh was heard. It was the stereotypical laugh of an evil female demon plotting something against the Inuyashas. You know the laugh I'm talking about.

Angry Inuyasha immediately put on him best scowl. Crybaby and scaredy Inuyasha both shrieked. Everyone expressed some form of alertness. The laughing continued.

A person—a woman, more specifically—jumped from a tree and landed on her feet right next to the fire crybaby Inuyasha and Shippo had made earlier. She had on a blue kimono that went well with her icy, harsh eyes. She held her ash black hair up in a sloppy side ponytail, and she carried a blood red leaf in her left hand. Basically, you could tell immediately by the sight of her that she was a demon. But it's not like you couldn't infer that all ready from her evil laughing.

The unwelcome demon licked her lips. "How's it going? Not so well without that strange girl, I'll bet."

_Strange girl? Wait a minute! _Normal Inuyasha knew who she was talking about!

"What'd you do to Kalo—uh, Kagome!" he demanded. "Tell me now!"

The demon girl smirked. "You remember her? That spell must not have touched you because of some shield cast by the Tetsusaiga. Bummer. Oh, well. I can cope."

She laughed again as the Inuyashas, Shippo, Kerara, Sango, and Miroku prepared for a fight. (Shippo and scaredy Inuyasha prepared by hiding behind a rock, but of course.)

"Oops. I never introduced myself to make it easier on the author so that she doesn't hafta write 'the female demon' every time she refers to me." She licked her lips again (because she was wearing cherry lip gloss that tasted quite good). "I'm Aku. You better remember the name, 'cause I—EEP!"

Perverted Inuyasha had beat Miroku this time. The others discovered his groping Aku's butt, standing behind her. Aku screeched and smacked perverted Inuyasha on the face. She lifted her red leaf above her head and chanted some weird spell. Her eyes lit up. The red leaf began to glow intensely. Then a huge ball of energy busted from the abnormal leaf, causing perverted Inuyasha to tumble to the ground, blood coming off of his chest.

That put angry Inuyasha's temper out of control. He charged but soon remembered that normal Inuyasha still had the Tetsusaiga. He was weaponless and easily brought to the ground next to perverted Inuyasha.

"Two down, four to go," Aku snickered, her hair starting to come out of its awkward pony. "This is too simple. I at least expected a little challenge."

She laughed again and put the red leaf to her lips. (When she was younger, she used to pretend she was kissing the leaf for practice so she'd know how to kiss her first boyfriend…but, uh…you didn't really need to know that.)

I bet you're wondering where normal Inuyasha was at this time. Why doesn't _he_ come out and fight, you say. Where is _he?_ Well…cheerful Inuyasha had glued the Tetsusaiga to its scabbard a few days back as a practical joke, and normal Inuyasha was still struggling to get it free.

Since normal Inuyasha was out of commission, it was crybaby Inuyasha to the rescue! He, oddly enough, had a mad look on his face and no tears.

"Lady," he yelled, "your laughing is really starting to tick me off. Quit it!"

Hearing this only made Aku laugh even harder, which made crybaby Inuyasha madder. He grabbed poor Shippo from behind the rock and hurtled him straight for Aku. Aku didn't expect this to happen, and she fell on the ground with Shippo on top of her. Crybaby Inuyasha started…well, crying again.

Shippo took one look at Aku's furious face and screamed. He grabbed her red leaf and bolted. He hid for dear life behind that rock after tossing the red leaf to normal Inuyasha's feet. (Wow! Go Shippo, retrieving that leaf!)

Aku was outraged. She hadn't expected that to happen at all. (Then again, who would?) She glared and clenched her teeth.

"Hand the leaf over," she coldly said.

Normal Inuyasha didn't even flinch. "Tell me where Kagome is."

Aku turned away. "Not a chance."

Normal Inuyasha finally managed to draw his sword. "Tell me! Now!"

He charged toward Aku, who was practically defenseless without her special red leaf. Aku's eyes widened in pure terror.

"Wait!" she exclaimed hastily. "I'll tell you where the girl is! Stop!"

Normal Inuyasha halted but left his sword intact and raised. "Go on."

"She's in the leaf, along with the memories of her," Aku hissed.

"How do I get her out?" normal Inuyasha demanded.

Aku's eyes darted from normal Inuyasha to the red leaf in his hand. "Offer the leaf a small portion of your blood and say the girl's name."

Normal Inuyasha stared suspiciously at Aku. Perverted Inuyasha decided to speak up. (He was still lying on the ground, the lazy bum.)

"I'll do it," he said. "I'm all ready bleeding, anyway. Besides, It'd be nice to remember the woman you love with the nice butt."

He slowly let some blood drip from his chest wound, and then he said calmly, "Kalome."

Nothing happened. Aku seized the opportunity to attack. She stole the leaf back and hurriedly moved out of the Tetsusaiga's reach.

"You baka!" normal Inuyasha groaned. "Her name's Ka_go_me, not Ka_lo_me! That's why it didn't work!"

Perverted Inuyasha scratched his head and shrugged. "Oops."

But the red leaf still had perverted Inuyasha's blood on it, and when normal Inuyasha yelled Kagome's name, it broke the spell. Aku screamed in agony as Kagome broke free from the leaf prison. Then she herself was sucked into the leaf, and her screaming faded. The red leaf turned black and crumbled.

At last, Kagome stood before normal Inuyasha alive and well but a little overwhelmed.

"I remember you now!" scaredy Inuyasha exclaimed, appearing from behind the rock. "Hooray!"

Cheerful Inuyasha joined in with scaredy, and soon there was a loud chorus of hoorays.

"Normal Inuyasha was correct. You _do_ have a fine butt." Perverted Inuyasha grinned rather sexily.

Kagome blushed slightly and yelled, "Perverted Inuyasha! Ugh! SIT!"

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

"Thanks for saving me, but I've got to go to my own time for a while," Kagome said as the Inuyashas overcame their shock of being sat. "Don't follow me, you hear? I can just imagine the chaos you'd cause with even a simple gumball machine from my time (see chapter three)…"

"WAHHH!"

"Hey, wait a minu—"

"Don't leave me! It's scary without you!"

"What's a gumball mu-cheen?"

"Oww…this hurts…"

"I wonder what her bra size is…"

* * *

A/N: Kagome didn't give much thanks before leaving, did she? Eh heh. Guess she's just used to being rescued by now. Sorry the chapter is so sloppy.Please review, though! By the way, two chapters from now there will be a big thing going on. There's a hint to that "thing" in the paragraph in this chapter that reads:

'_The day passed quickly with no luck of convincing anybody that Kagome was real. It was now nighttime, and the waning moon peeked out through the tree branches. There were a lot of annoying mosquitoes, but still no Kagome.' _

Try to guess what it is! Speaking of upcoming chapters…

NEXT CHAPTER: SIX DRUNK DOG DEMONS AND A PLAYBOY MAGAZINE

* * *

**.(). A new short side story! Yayyyyy! .().**

INUYASHA AND THE GANG: BAND GEEKS (not related to the actual story, but of course)

Kagome: "Hey, who took my clarinet reed?"  
Koga: "Oh, here it is. Somebody threw it in my tuba."  
(Inuyasha approaches.)  
Inuyasha: "Hey, has anyone seen my drumsti—OW!"  
Shippo (bonking Inuyasha on the head with his drumstick): "Ha, ha! Revenge is sweet!"  
Inuyasha: "Why you little flute playing—"  
(Miroku approaches.)  
Miroku (staring at Sango's butt, drooling): "I'm so glad Sango decided to be on the dance line for marching band. -drool, drool-"  
(Sesshomaru appears out of nowhere and sees everybody with instruments wearing utterly geeky band outfits and picking their noses.)  
Sesshomaru (panicking): "RRRRIIIINNN! The Tylenol isn't working!"

Heh...this was actually one of my many odd story ideas. In it, Naroku and Inuyasha competed to get first chair trumpet (later changed to drums). Kikyo was second chair clarinet, and Kagome was first chair clarinet. Sesshomaru played the trombone. Ha, ha, ha!


	5. Six Drunk Dog Demons and a Playboy Magaz

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, even when he's drunk. 

… Ah, the anticipated (or not?) chappie five is out. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 … Six Drunk Dog Demons and a Playboy Magazine**

Kagome couldn't help but feel a little bad. After all, the Inuyashas had saved her, and to thank them, she had given them a nice, big "sit." Although she did feel guilty, she was glad to be back in her own time for a while. She needed to get caught up on homework and such. School was becoming quite a bother, though.

Today she had a busy agenda. She had to go to a friend's house after school to get caught up on note taking, and that would take forever, or at least close to it. Then she had to start on her tedious homework at the library. After that, she would finally get the chance to go home and crawl in bed, not to be disturbed. That was the plan, anyway.

And so she began it.

Meanwhile, the Inuyashas weren't too pleased by that "sit." (But I'm sure you all ready knew that.) As they were recovering, they complained openly.

"Feh. Grrrummr…"

"Argh! Remind me to conk her on the head when she gets back, the little—"

"Darn. I didn't get to see up Kagome's skirt this time."

"Wahhh! That hurt!"

"I want some jello!"

"What's jello? And aren't we supposed to be complaining openly as we are recovering?"

"_Huh!_"

Shippo peeked out from behind the rock. He was actually quite entertained watching Inuyasha argue with himself.

"What are we going to do with those clowns?" Miroku sighed.

"_Clowns!_ We were just cruelly sat by some freakishly unfair girl!" angry Inuyasha retorted.

"And I want some jello!"

"Hey," normal Inuyasha cut in, "I have an idea we can use to get back at Kagome."

The other six Inuyashas twitched their ears with interest. They listened intently as they were told the idea.

Afterwards:

"…so, we'll go to the present time and do something really mean to her?" scaredy Inuyasha summed up.

"We can steal her panties!" perverted Inuyasha said excitedly.

Miroku drooled at the thought of seeing this, earning him a slap on the cheek from Sango.

"What makes you think we'll let you do that to Kagome?" Shippo blurted out.

Angry Inuyasha gave him one simple, intense glare, and Shippo backed down immediately.

"U-uh…have fun," he stammered.

So Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched as the Inuyashas all jumped down the well with thoughts of revenge. It would be a loooong night for poor Kagome, they knew.

Meanwhile…back in the present time…

Sota was taking a walk around the yard. School had just ended half an hour previously, but no one was home except him. His mother was doing some volunteer work at some shelter, his grandpa was buying some medicine for Buyo (who somehow managed to get a jellybean stuck up his nose), and Kagome was busy studying all night. That left him alone to wander around the yard and procrastinate doing homework. Goody.

He decided to sit down in the grass facing the well Kagome often went down. He wondered about it and went into daydreams about himself entering the feudal era through the well and saving the day. It made a big, goofy grin spread across his face.

But that grin quickly faded. He saw something come _out_ of the well. It was…Inuyasha! What the heck was he doing here?

"I-Inuyasha?" he stuttered. "I-is that y…you?"

He stood up hastily. It _was _Inuyasha. There was no mistaking those puppy dog ears and the red kimono.

"Inuyasha!" he shouted. "What are you doing here? Kagome isn't here right now."

Inuyasha started crying like a three-year-old. Sota collapsed in surprise. He thought, _what the hey?_

"They're making me—sniff, sniff—do something mean to Kagome with them! They're meanines! Wahhhhh!" Inuyasha bawled.

Sota slowly recovered. "Inu…Inuyasha? Um…AHGH!"

He promptly fell over again. He knew he had to be seeing things. If Sesshomaru hadn't stolen his Tylenol, he would've run for it at that moment. What he saw was unbelievable—_another_ Inuyasha!

"Feh. Crybaby. Get over yourself," the other Inuyasha snorted, shoving the crying one.

"UGH! It was scary in that well!"

Yet another Inuyasha appeared. Sota was flipping out. Had somebody given him some type of hallucinogen drug without his knowledge? Was that the exclamation for the "illusion" Inuyashas?

"Move outta the way, idiot!"

"But I want some jello!"

"Wha—? Fine. Stick your finger up your nose and find some!"

"Really? Okay!"

Now _that_ was something Sota never thought he'd see—Inuyasha picking his nose. Why was he seeing five Inuyashas anyway? Were they twins or clones or something?

"C'mon. Let's go find Kagome's panties, all ready!"

A sixth Inuyasha popped out of the well. Great.

Sota finally found himself able to speak again. "Uhm…hi?"

All six of the Inuyashas glanced over to Sota and then continued their arguments. They looked rather comical, actually.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Sota asked loudly so the Inuyashas would be sure to hear him.

"He told me that my boogers were jello!"

"Where's Kagome's underwear?"

"OOOHHHHHHHH! BUTTERFLY! HEEEELP!"

"Uh, let me rephrase that," Sota said hesitantly. "Why are there six of you?"

All six Inuyashas began talking at once.

"There was this scary Roku dude—"

"Jello!"

"That asswipe split us—"

"I was too busy distracted by Kagome's bu—"

"It makes me sad to talk about it! Wah!"

"That isn't jello, you mor—"

Sota couldn't decipher a word of it. He shrugged and led the six dog demons in the house.

"Here you go. Just stay here until Kagome gets back. She'll sort this out," he said. "Oh, and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING."

Sota was about to go to his bedroom and finally start his homework (so he wouldn't have to get stuck with the six weirdos) when one of the Inuyashas raised his hand.

"Teacher-Sensei! Teacher-Sensei!"

Sota sighed. "Um, it's just Sota. I'm not your—"

"I have a question! I have a question, Just Sota-Sensei!"

Sota sighed once more. "Fine. Fire away."

The odd, perky Inuyasha exclaimed, "Do you have any jello?"

"Yeah. There should be some in the fridge."

After saying that, Sota hurried away. He didn't want to remain any longer. ( I don't blame him, either.)

After he was gone, cheerful Inuyasha sniffed his way to the kitchen. He peered all around him and then asked, "What's a _fridge_?"

Scaredy Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno. It sounds kinda scary, though."

Angry Inuyasha poked through some cabinets. "Everything sounds scary to you, you chicken."

"Oooo, this smells good." Perverted Inuyasha held up a large bottle of liquid.

Crybaby wiped away his tears and took a whiff. "Ahhh, you're right."

Cheerful Inuyasha grinned. "Maybe it's jello!"

He took a big sip of it. His grin broadened.

"This is good stuff!" he exclaimed. "This is even better than the time when normal Inuyasha had a dream he was kissing Kagome and accideghf—"

Normal Inuyasha covered his mouth and muttered angrily, "That's confidential."

While this was going on, perverted Inuyasha took a large sip of the juice a.k.a. wine. He seemed to really enjoy it too. Soon all of the Inuyashas except normal Inuyasha had gulped down quite a bit of the stuff.

"Hey, don't drink it all!"

"Heh…this is good…"

"C'mon, normal, try some!"

"Hey, look! Another bottle!"

Normal Inuyasha watched as his many doubles gulped down another bottle. He, however, refused to try any. That's why he stayed in the kitchen while the others led an excavation to the basement where they sniffed more bottles of wine.

Pretty soon, there were at least ten empty bottles. Normal Inuyasha observed that the others were beginning to act a little…well, silly. Their voices were beginning to slur, too. He figured that jello was pretty odd if that was indeed what they were drinking.

Eventually, normal Inuyasha lost count of how many bottles were now empty. The Inuyashas were _really_ beginning to act goofy now.

Normal Inuyasha began to grow curious. He craved to try the stuff, too. So when no one was looking, he reached over and smelled a half full bottle. It _did_ smell pretty good—strong and good. He found himself taking a sip, and an hour later, he was as drunk as the rest of the Inuyashas. What a sight that was!

"I luff luffly Kalome…" scaredy Inuyasha sang off-key. "I luff her…Kalome…"

"It's Kagome, stupid jello demon," cheerful Inuyasha said as he ran into a wall.

"I thought it was…um…hippo or somethin'," crybaby remarked as he hiccupped.

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!" Angry Inuyasha didn't look very angry for once. He was running around the house, occasionally tripping over himself.

"Oooo…let's cut our hair!" Normal Inuyasha suggested. "Kalo-hippo will loooove it. I luff luffly Kalo-hippo…"

He flopped onto the couch laughing for no apparent reason. Just when he was about to snip off three-fourths of his long, shiny hair, though, Sota barged in.

"What's all the racket you guys are making? It's nine 'o clock! Quiet down!" he snapped.

But then he analyzed the situation. Perverted Inuyasha was sleeping on the floor with a bottle of wine in his hand. Cheerful Inuyasha was pretending to be some jello monster. Crybaby Inuyasha was pretending to be Koga as he gulped a bottle of wine down. Were they…_drunk_? Sota's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged.

"What have you guys done? Kagome can't see you like this; she'll fry me!" he complained.

The Inuyashas didn't listen. "I luff luffly K…"

Sota then quickly ordered the Inuyashas to go outside so they couldn't get ahold of anymore wine. (They had all ready drank half of the total supply.) The Inuyashas were all too drunk to deny him. They did everything he said, and so they found themselves outside. Big mistake on Sota's behalf.

They didn't stay in the yard for very long. They jumped into another person's yard and found a huge dumpster. They were drunk, so they jumped into it and went swimming in the trash. That's where they discovered the item they would treasure in their minds even when not drunk…

…They got their hands on a Playboy magazine.

And that's when Kagome found them. She came home, tired and exhausted completely only to find six drunk dog demons admiring a Playboy magazine. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"I wish that girl was Kalo-hippo," perverted Inuyasha pointed to one of the pictures.

"Ha, ha, ha. Luffly Kalo—OOF!"

Kagome punched normal Inuyasha on the head. Flames were present in her eyes. Basically, she was one very unhappy camper.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled.

There was a pause. The Inuyashas knew what was coming next.

"_SIT_!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Ugh…my head," angry Inuyasha covered his eyes with his hand.

"Don't talk so loud. It hurts…" scaredy Inuyasha mumbled.

"I feel like I'm gonna barf," crybaby Inuyasha groaned.

"Not on the Playboy magazine!" perverted Inuyasha exclaimed with his head flat on his pillow.

"That was some bad jello," cheerful Inuyasha complained.

Kagome stood over them. "I fixed you breakfast. I don't care if you're having a hangover; you're eating it!"

"What if it's so gross that we don't wanna eat it?"

Kagome glared. _Wrong reply,_ she thought with a scowl.

"Sit, boys!" she said loudly.

And being sat while having a hangover is twice as bad.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter isn't _too_ bad. It sure did take me forever to finish typing it, though, all thanks to school and tedious homework.  
NEXT CHAPTER: The Accursed New Moon  
(The hint from the last chapter is 'the waning moon.' Get it now? Oh, and AnimeLover45, great guessing! You're right!)

* * *

Well, here's my favorite part of each chapter: the side story!  
**Sota's Zany Daydream**  
(This is an excerpt from when Sota was daydreaming about being a hero in feudal Japan and saving the day and all.)  
evil stereotypical demon: "Muahahaha! I will kill you all with my cheese grater of despair! Tee hee hee hee heeee!"  
Kagome (gasping in utter terror): "Oh, no!"  
Inuyasha (puzzled): "What's a cheese grater? Is it a brand of Ramen?"  
Sota (heroic music plays in backround): "Don't worry; I'll save you! Do-do-doooooo!"  
(pulls out extremely heavy, fully loaded paintball gun and begins to fire at the demon)  
evil stereotypical demon: "OOOOHHHHHHH! NO! My cheese graters don't have a warranty for paintballs! UGH!"  
Kagome: "Thanks, Sota. You're the best!"  
Inuyasha: "You're my hero! Can I have your autograph?"  
Author: "Okay, now _I_ need a Tylenol…" 


	6. The Accursed New Moon

Disclaimer: Guess what? I have a cooookie…and I will now eaaaaaaat it…..wheeeeeee! (Whoa…I'm hyper. And what does this have to do with not owning Inuyasha? Hm. That's something I'll hafta look into.) 

… Hi! Thanks to a lack of homework and a long streak of boredom, I will now work on Chapter 6! does freaky cheer and lands flat on face Oof! Next time I'll go without the excess cheering…

**Chapter 6 … The Accursed New Moon**

"Nooooooo!" Kagome's grandfather stood before the empty bottles that used to be filled with wine. "What happened here!"

Sota stood next to his grandfather, trying to count all of the wine bottles but quickly loosing his place. "Um…why do we have this much wine?"

"Don't avoid the subject!" Grandfather snapped. "And where's Kagome? Wasn't she here yesterday?"

Sota sighed. "Inuyasha got drunk off of your wine. Well, actually six Inuyashas got drunk b—never mind. Long story. They left two hours ago, though."

Grandfather's eyes widened. His mouth twitched slightly in surprise…or was that horror?

"That was sacred wine! It's been passed down our family's bloodline since…"

Sota stopped listening. As he toned out his grandfather, he couldn't help but think, _wow. Even wine can be sacred. Now I've seen it all._

"…and anyone who drinks it will become sick!" Grandfather rambled. "We must warn Inuyasha and Kagome!"

"Gramps, the Inuyashas were all ready sick. They had their hangover," Sota stated, not being able to resist rolling his eyes a bit.

"Not _that_ kind of sick! I mean _love_sick!" Grandfather blared.

"Huh?" Sota's eyes bulged. "L_…lovesick?_"

There was big trouble in store for the Inuyashas, he knew. This might not end very well…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Yahoooooooo! I have a coooookie!" cheerful Inuyasha screeched.

Kagome groaned. "Stop singing that song! Who taught it to you anyway?"

Cheerful Inuyasha grinned childishly (as usual). "The author of this story. She taught to me as a way to apologize for making me pick my nose in the last chapter."

Kagome hmphed. "Good grief."

They were in a dense forest (probably more dense than Inuyasha's head, but it's hard to tell) surrounded by dark, thick, prickly bushes. Their trail to find Roku had led them here. It was desolate even of demons even though the food was plentiful here. It had an eerie calm to it, and the temperature was unusually cool. It was the perfect place for something bad to happen.

Sango seemed to notice this and shivered. "I don't like this place. How about you, Kelala?"

"Mew?"

"Hm. The Inuyashas have been rather quiet for the past few minutes. I wonder why?" Miroku commented.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAUGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Miroku heaved a sigh. "Never mind. I spoke too soon."

They turned around only to see Sango and cheerful Inuyasha fighting over a lollipop. Kagome was trying to coax them to share it, and angry Inuyasha was tugging on crybaby Inuyasha's hair. It was a disastrous yet funny sight.

"Can we keep moving please?" normal Inuyasha snapped. "I wanna get out of here as soon as possible. Look, it's all ready getting dark and th—"

He let out a surprised gasp.

"What is it?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Normal Inuyasha didn't answer; he simply grabbed the other five Inuyashas and pulled them into a big bush. Kagome and the others stared.

"Um..Inuyasha…?"

"Go away! We're sleeping here tonight!"

"Wha…? Why?"

Realization came over Kagome's face. She couldn't help but smirk a little. "Oh, I get it. It's the new moon. Aw, c'mon. I've seen you in human form before."

Crybaby Inuyasha let out a grunt. He stood up from the bush, revealing shining black hair and gray eyes. Cheerful Inuyasha soon followed, and everybody except angry Inuyasha eventually came out of the bush.

"I ain't comin' out," he commented stubbornly.

Kagome shrugged.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So anyone who drinks the wine will confess their love to the one they care most about?" Sota asked.

"That's right," Grandfather stated matter-of-factly. "They will obsess over their beloved for a very short amount of time. Since Inuyasha drank so much, though, he could obsess over whoever it is for over two hours."

Sota didn't bother to correct his Grandfather to say Inuyasha_s _He was too concerned about the situation. Plus, he didn't want to explain the 'six Inuyashas' problem.

"Oh, wait!" Grandfather let out a large sigh of relief. "Never mind what I said. I just remembered that the wine only affects humans. Inuyasha has nothing to worry about."

Sota sighed too. "Thank goodness. I thought for a minute there that Inuyasha might actually confess his love…" (a/n: Oh, the irony of it all.)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A sudden jolt came over perverted Inuyasha. He always had these mental jolts; they were his 'perverted urges' as he called them. This one was more powerful than most, however, and it seemed unnatural. He paid it no heed, though, because he was busy flipping through the Playboy magazine he had secretly brought with him to the feudal era. That was enough joy for him at the moment.

Szam! The jolt came again, this time even more urgent and insistent. What the heck was going on? But it felt so nice…so wonderfully nice…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome was sitting by the fire she had helped to make. The forest spooked her, and the fire was comforting. The darkness would only taunt her about her cowardness. Yes, fire was definitely a good thing.

But something deep down inside her felt weird. She didn't know what it was, and she wasn't sure she even wanted to know.

That's when it happened. Six Inuyashas all sped full-throttle toward her. They were moving so quickly you'd have thought Naroku had made a surprise appearance. Their black hair glimmered by the firelight.

"Kagome!" they all shouted at once with a rather odd tone.

"Um…what? Is something…wrong?" Kagome was hesitant to say anything. Something definitely wasn't right here!

Perverted Inuyasha took Kagome's hands into his own and held them quite tenderly. "My dear, please allow me to sit beside you."

Kagome's face flushed, and I don't mean the flush your toilet does. She quickly pulled her hands away from perverted Inuyasha, knowing this was odd behavior even for him.

"Wait! No! I wanna sit next to Kagome!" cheerful Inuyasha sprang in between perverted Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You don't know how to treat a lady. Let me sit next to her," angry Inuyasha growled.

"No way! You'd only annoy her!"

"_Excuse me_?"

"Wahhhhh! Stop fighting! I want to sit next to—whoa!"

Shocked expressions soon came to everyone's faces. The usual afraid look of scaredy Inuyasha's face was now calm. He had taken off his cloak of the fire rat and white undercloth leaving his bare chest exposed. He looked…well, frankly, sexy.

"Kagome, you wipe my fears clear away. May I sit next to you so I may further enjoy your presence?"

Argument immediately erupted again.

"Hey! That's a dirty trick, showing her your chest!"

"Yeah, makes me wonder why _I_ didn't think of it…"

"I know what'll really make Kagome happy! I'll strip completely!"

"WHAAAAT?" Kagome's face was overcome by astonishment. "Why the hell are you all acting so—"

"Strangely?" Angry Inuyasha smiled slightly, looking very hot and hunkalicious. (a/n: drools and melts to the floor) "Love makes creatures act differently sometimes, my sweet."

"Your WHAT?" Kagome boomed in utter surprise.

"Would you prefer sugarpants?"

"S-sugarpa…are you guys sick? And where's normal Inuyasha?" She hadn't noticed before through her shock that he was missing.

"Who cares? You've got me, my wildbunny."

Kagome twitched and laughed nervously. She stood up hastily and faced the Inuyashas.

"Back up, all of you. Stay away! Three feet away!" she commanded. "I want to…er…be alone! So please go away!"

The Inuyasha immediately looked sad, but they obeyed. They dragged their feet and went away. As they were leaving, Kagome kept sneaking glances at them as she snuck to the bushes to think this through.

When she got there, she was met by none other than normal Inuyasha.

"Inuya—what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I…"

Normal Inuyasha's eyes had something glowing in them that Kagome couldn't identify. He was looking at Kagome in an odd manner, making Kagome realize that he had the same weird behavior as the other Inuyashas. However, he seemed more reserved and quiet.

"Would you like me to leave you alone, too?" he asked softly.

Kagome studied normal Inuyasha for a long moment before responding. "Would you like to sit by the fire with me?"

Normal Inuyasha smiled. It was a smile Kagome couldn't resist gaping at. He looked so peaceful and handsome. She felt very happy all of a sudden.

She sat by the fire with him all night. They spoke not a word, enjoying every bit of it nonetheless. Kagome fell asleep on normal Inuyasha's shoulder, and Inuyasha fell asleep soon afterward as he gently combed his hands through her hair. The other Inuyashas, purely jealous, watched with rage from far off, only being held back by Sango and Miroku, who seemed to understand the connection between the two of them at the moment.

It was a beautiful night in a ghostly forest.

But the next morning…

Normal Inuyasha awoke, startled. He found Kagome sleeping on his shoulder with his hand tightly holding her close to him. How the heck had they gotten into this sleeping posture? His face turned bright red with embarrassment as he recalled the events of the night before. What had possessed him to do that?

Kagome's eyes popped open after Inuyasha abruptly moved away from her. She looked up at him, unsure what to think. She remembered perfectly what had happened last night.

"Inuyasha…" Her voice trailed off.

"No way! Back off!" Normal Inuyasha felt himself say as he blushed terribly. "Three feet! _Three_ feet! Got that, woman?"

Kagome sat up and grumbled to herself. This was _definitely _different than the events of last night. Whatever had happened to the kind, human Inuyasha from last night? It had been so pleasant…

She concluded that it must've been hormones that had made the Inuyashas act so profoundly abnormal. That had to be it; yes! Hormone overdrive! It made sense!

"EEEEEEEEEECKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Kagome groaned, annoyed. Couldn't she go through _one day_ without hearing an Inuyasha screaming out? She turned around where the other Inuyashas had just woken up. Scaredy Inuyasha was wailing loudly.

"WHY AM I BARE-CHESTED?"

* * *

A/N: Hmm. I actually added some romance to this chapter. Romance because of wine. Interesting and rather peculiar concept, ain't it? But anyhoo…I am still superly-dooperly hyperly…um…hyper! And I'll be bored as soon as I get off the computer. Wahhhh! (Now I sound like crybaby. Great.)

NEXT CHAPTER: Six Sesshomarus too?

THE SIDE STORY! Hooray!  
Inuyasha meets Fire Hydrant  
...Inu sees fire hydrant...  
...Inu sniffs fire hydrant...  
…moments later, Inu doin' his doggy business…la, dee, da…  
Kag: "No, Inuyasha! No!"

( Before I go, could everyone pitch in a vote of his or her favorite Inuyasha of the six? I wanna see who the favorite is, even though I all ready have a good idea about the results. )


	7. Six Sesshomarus Too?

Disclaimer: If I owned Sesshy or Inu, I highly doubt I'd be writing a story like this. (Then again…)

...I have homework I should be doing, but that's what separates me from the "good" students. I'm a very experienced procrastinator!...

**Chapter 7 … Six Sesshomarus Too?**

It was a quiet evening. Kagome sighed with relief, grateful that she was finally out of that dreadful forest. It had been rather scary, and the Inuyashas had been acting pretty strangely for a while there. In any case, it was all over.

"Hey, Kagome…" It was Shippo.

"Yes?"

"When d'you think we'll find Roku?"

"Hm?"

"Roku! The guy who split Inuyasha into six people!"

"Oh! Uh…sorry, Shippo," Kagome apologized. "My mind was kind of wandering. What was that again?"

Shippo sighed, annoyed. "Never mind."

He slouched as he kicked a rock, wishing it were candy. He was grouchy because of cheerful Inuyasha, would had kept him up all night singing opera. To make matters worse, angry Inuyasha snored really loudly. And scaredy Inuyasha wouldn't go to bed without his "special blankie." It was a wonder he had managed to get any sleep at all.

"Do you think blue would be more of my color?"

Shippo rolled his eyes. Here they came: the Inuyashas. They allowed him no privacy!

"What?"

"Blue. You know, to match my sensitive nature."

"Pfft. Perverted Inuyasha, you're about as sensitive as Sango's butt."

"Oh, have you been staring at it too, angry Inuyasha?"

"Wha—well, not exactly—"

FWBAM! FWBAM! Any idiot could have seen that that was coming. Angry Inuyasha and perverted Inuyasha both received a slap across their cheeks from Sango. Not to be outdone, Miroku stepped in and did what he did best: groped Sango's butt. A third FWBAM! was heard, this time indicating Sango's victory over all three males.

"I think I lost a tooth from that one…" Perverted Inuyasha muttered.

"Feh," Angry Inuyasha snapped, sucking it up.

Miroku simply stood up and brushed himself off. "C'mon. We're falling behind. Kagome and the others are clear up there."

Later…

"Roku-Shujin…" Normal Inuyasha muttered. "That bastard. He's close by. I can smell it."

Kagome poked her head up with interest. "He's close by? Do you think we'll be able to catch him?"

Angry Inuyasha sniffed too. "Yeah, he's close all right! I think we'll be able to catch him. That's definitely a good thing 'cause I've been waiting to beat him to a bloody pulp for ages!"

Everyone began hurrying with high hopes. The Inuyashas led the way, hoping to soon catch the demon they'd long been anticipating a fight with. But scaredy Inuyasha didn't budge.

"Come on, you scaredy dog," cheerful Inuyasha called back. "We've gotta hurry!"

"B-b-but…Sesshomaru…"

"Huh?" That name made everybody stop in their tracks.

A look of apprehension overcame normal Inuyasha. "Scaredy Inuyasha's right. Sesshomaru…he's close by."

The other four Inuyashas sniffed the air a little until they were sure Sesshomaru was there for themselves. He seemed to be very close to Roku, oddly enough.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome gave normal Inuyasha a worried glance.

"Yep," normal Inuyasha said confidently. "He won't get in our way. Now let's go find Roku!"

The group moved onward searching for any signs of Roku being around. They found none, but they _did_ find something a little more interesting. And that 'thing' came right at them.

"OHHHH!"

A short green creature jumped out onto the path running around in circles. He was waving around a staff as he wailed. A little girl with black hair tied into a side ponytail also appeared, however a lot more calm.

"Master Jaken," she said, "what's wrong?"

"Rin!" the green demonic creature cried hoarsely. "OHHH! Lord Sesshomaru is…oh, woe is me! OHHH!"

Kagome stepped closer to Rin. She had been sort of acquainted with the girl before, and she wanted to know what was going on.

"Rin? What happened?"

Rin looked up at Kagome with curious eyes. "I don't know exactly. Master Jaken won't say."

Kagome sighed and approached Jaken, who was still running wildly around in circles, flailing the staff of two heads like a madman. She jerked the staff from his grip and raised it above her head so Jaken couldn't reach it.

"Augh! My staff!" Jaken cried.

"I'll give it back if you tell me what's going on," Kagome stated.

"Kagome," Angry Inuyasha said, "we don't have time. Roku's scent is fading fast."

Kagome ignored angry Inuyasha and maintained her stern look. She wanted Jaken to be sure than she meant business, and she wanted to know exactly what was going on.

"Lord Sesshomaru…he…"

"Go on." Kagome threw Jaken a very demanding look.

Jaken opened his odd mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, Sesshomaru himself appeared as if out of nowhere right behind Jaken.

"Jaken. Where have you been?" he said as freakily unemotional as always.

Jaken jumped in surprise and fear. "M-M'lord? You are all right then?"

Sesshomaru's face quickly changed to angry, quite an unusual sight since he was normally so inexpressive and pokerfaced. "Jaken! What were you thinking, running off like that? You incompetent, little—"

Sesshomaru was so busy screaming madly that he didn't bother to notice six Inuyashas, let alone _one_ of them. This was very odd behavior for him to enact.

Kagome wondered if possibly—no, that couldn't be…but Roku _had_ been—no… her fears were soon proved to be correct as another Sesshomaru appeared. This one was acting quite pleased.

"Hello, Rinny. How's it going?"

Rin's eyes were wide, and her mouth stood as far open as it could get. Jaken was gaping in horror as if he had known this to be the truth the whole time but had not wanted to face reality and admit it. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all looked very surprised, and the Inuyashas each had their own reaction to the situation (but I'm sure you all ready knew that).

"Oh—my—god—" Kagome had to mentally remind herself to breath.

When the third and forth Sesshomarus showed up, it was a wonder Jaken and Rin didn't faint.

When the fifth and sixth Sesshomarus came along, it was a wonder they managed to even stay alive.

"W-wh-what's going on here?" Jaken screeced, repossessing the staff of two heads Kagome had dropped out of shock.

The Sesshomarus _finally_ noticed the Inuyashas (they become so unobservant when they split into six), and they approached them hastily.

Normal Sesshomaru spoke first, his voice plain. "You too, eh?"

Normal Inuyasha glared. "Roku?"

"Yes."

While they spoke, cheerful Inuyasha and cheerful Sesshomaru had begun to scream loudly just for the heck of it.

"Quit it!" Angry Inuyasha snapped. "Do you want to blow our ear drums out?"

The two perverted dog-demon brothers had all ready banded together (with Miroku), prepared to spread havoc among the beautiful females of Japan.

Normal Sesshomaru flinched in aggravation, the most emotion he had displayed in a long time. "What an embarrassment."

* * *

A/N: Okay, short chappie (as usual). I wasn't much in the mood for writing today, so sorry if it sucked. Anyway, keep reviewing please and I hope you look forward to my next chapter! 

NEXT CHAPTER: The Permanent Marker Mishap

The polls are in! The list in order from favorite to least favorite Inuyasha is right here! (This is approximate; it isn't exact.) Keep voting, and I'll keep updating the list!

1. Normal Inuyasha  
2. Perverted Inuyasha  
3. Cheerful Inuyasha  
4. Crybaby Inuyasha  
5. Scaredy Inuyasha (tie)  
6. Angry Inuyasha (tie)

…angry Inu: "Nobody loves me!"  
…perverted Inu: "That's because you don't provide any comic relief like me. I'm funny, cool, and sexy, so naturally, people _adore_ me."  
…scaredy Inu: "-sniffles- Of course, nobody loves the scaredy dog either…"  
…cheerful Inu: "Hi there, giant pine tree!"  
…Kagome: "Not this again! I thought you only did that in the first chapter!"  
…crybaby Inu: "I need some Kleenex…"  
…normal Inu: "What does that have to do with anything?"  
…crybaby Inu: "What? Would you rather me let my snot drip uncontrollably from my nose? Wah!"  
…Kagome: "Ewwww!"  
…author (-sweatdrop-) "This got pretty far off topic… Anyway, of course normal Inuyasha is the best 'cause he's the original!"


	8. The Permanent Marker Mishap!

**Disclaimer: Okay, I admit it…I don't own Inuyasha. However…someday, he will be mine! MINE, I tell ya!**

Eh, heh…wow. It's been a while. School has been dragging me down, but I think I'm back on track! How long's it been since I updated…? Please forgive me!

**Chapter 8 … The Permanent Marker Mishap!**

"I don't want to grow up! I'm a Toys R Us Kid…"

CONK! "Hey! Cheerful Sesshomaru! Do me a favor and shut the hell up!"

Angry Inuyasha glared, his ears steaming.

Kagome sighed. "Angry Inuyasha, be nice to your older brother."

"Like hell I will!"

The other six Inuyashas appeared to be having no trouble in getting along with Sesshomarus' multiple personalities, though. In fact, they loved each other. It's hard to believe, yes, but so is every other element of this story.

While angry Inuyasha was brutally being beaten down with a fresh bar of soup—I mean, soap—in his mouth, cheerful Sesshomaru began singing again. (He has a very sexy voice, even when childish.) "The price, service, and selection! Come on down to downtown Ford! No games or gimmicks, just satisfa—"

"I think that's enough radio advertisements for you," Kagome sighed as she plucked the unnoticeable earphones out of cheerful Sesshomaru's ears.

She took her portable CD player and proceeded to tuck it away in a place she believed none of her wild traveling companions would find it. However, Shipponoticed her doing this.

"Hey, Kagome. Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

He peered into the bag Kagome was cramming her valued item in. He poked around curiously.

"I'm, uh—" Kagome really wasn't in the mood to explain anything. "I'm getting this out."

She randomly selected something from the bag. Her face lit up when she saw what she had pulled out, thankful that it wasn't something that could later become disastrous. (Oh, I love irony.)

"This!" she exclaimed, holding up a permanent black marker. "It's called a permanent marker."

Shippo was puzzled. "A per-min-ett mark-er?"

Kagome smiled. "Yep. It's kinda like those crayons I gave you a while back. Remember those?"—Shippo nodded—"Well, this is like that but bigger and a bit different."

"Ooo! Can I have it?"

Kagome considered and shrugged. "Ah, sure. Go ahead."

Shippo grabbed the marker and ran off with it. Kagome sat down and relaxed. Since the Sesshomarus had come by, things had seemed to get a bit peaceful. It was as if the brothers "canceled out" each other's personalities. Whatever it was, it certainly worked for Kagome.

"This is the life…" Kagome sighed happily as she lay down under a tree's cool shade. "Yeppers, nothing's gonna go wrong now. It's just a calm, relaxing day with nothing b—"

"Kagome! What're you doing? Get up!"

Kagome sat bolt upright, surprised. "Wha—huh?"

Normal Inuyasha stood over her. He looked like he was in a hurry. "I smell that foul demon again. Roku is nearby. C'mon!"

Kagome was too tired and relaxed. She didn't want to go anywhere. She felt like being lazy. "It's probably just the smell of cheerful Inuyasha…he keeps getting his way out of taking his bath…" she muttered.

Normal Inuyasha pulled Kagome up. "Yeah, that smells pretty foul, too. But enough with the dumb jokes! Let's get serious!"

He motioned Kagome to get on his back. She obeyed, pulling out her bow and arrow. Normal Inuyasha led her to the others, which wasn't hard since there were so many of them. Wait…Kagome recounted everybody. That was odd; they were missing eight people. But who…?

"Hey!" Kagome shouted. "Where are the Sesshomarus, Jaken, and Rin?"

Crybaby Inuyasha answered back, tears welling up in his eyelids. "T-they decided to l-l-leave us. It was so-so sad! Wah!"

"Bummer," perverted Inuyasha said with a sigh. "Perverted Sesshomaru was really giving me some nice tips on womanizing."

"Aargh, who cares about that damn Sesshomaru! Roku is so close now I can almost—"

"See me?" A cool voice finished.

Roku stood before the group in all his…um, demonliness. He was wearing an armor today, probably stolen off of some weak human army.

"Roku!" Angry Inuyasha leapt to challenge the demon. "Face me! Now!"

"Wah! No! Fighting isn't right! Well, unless there's chocolate involved, but there isn't! WAHHHH!"

"Shut up, whiny brat."

"Hi, Roku! Wanna play tag?"

"I'll challenge you to a sexyness contest!"

"…and I'll hide behind this rock."

(Kagome: sweatdrop)

Roku snickered. "I see your other sides of your personality are rather…erm…out of control."

Normal Inuyasha turned then to see why Kagome and the others weren't lending them a hand. He then noticed that they were paralyzed. Roku had sent some strange mist in the air that prevented them, humans, from moving. Shippo was too busy hiding to help (as usual), and scaredy Inuyasha was also hiding, both behind Kerara, which prevented the demon cat from helping out.

Roku noticed this as well, not really seeming to care. "Let me offer you this, Inuyasha…s."

All six of the half dog demons perked their ears with interest. "Yeah?"

With a sly half smile, Roku declared, "I'll remove the curse I placed upon you."

There was a pause. This was something no one expected Roku to say.

"W-what? Really?" crybaby Inuyasha gasped.

"What's the catch, Roku?" angry Inuyasha stated coldly.

Roku smirked. "Catch? There is no catch. Your idiotic 'clones' have caused me no end of trouble, is what it is. Do you realize how noisy you are? Demons have come to me complaining, begging me to lift the spell I put on you. Frankly, it's annoying me as well. I've all ready changed Sesshomaru back to normal; now it's your turn."

"Yay! You mean we get to merge as one again and share the same thoughts and stuff?" cheerful Inuyasha cheered.

Roku grinned wickedly. (He does a lot of that.) "Yes, though the way you worded it makes it sound a bit gross. Hm, shall I proceed, then?"

Normal Inuyasha frowned deeply. "This doesn't feel right," he growled.

Roku winked. "Of course. Your soul is split. But it will feel right after I'm through with you."

Before anyone could raise a doubt, Roku muttered an incantation, which created a blur of light. The light dissolved slowly and revealed one, solid figure remaining where six had been before.

Normal Inuyasha…now back to just, plain Inuyasha, opened his mouth as if to speak. However, he couldn't utter a word. This didn't seem to make sense. Not at all.

Roku disappeared, leaving the usual trail of mystery behind.

Kagome found herself able to move again. She jumped up and shouted, "Inuyasha! Are you okay?"

Inuyasha approached her, unsure. "I feel…normal. How about you? Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. Sango and Miroku joined the awkward conversation. Things appeared to be back to normal. Roku, along with his scent and his odd spell, had vanished. But was it really over?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … … …

The next morning, Kagome rose bright and early. She was still uneasy about the previous day, and she wanted to be around in case anything went awry.

Her and her traveling friends were in a thin forest with lots of beams of light escaping through the tree branches to reveal a bright morning. The air was fresh. The birds were chirping merrily. It was a nice day, but something felt off balance. Strange. Abnormal.

Kagome shook off this feeling. She simply wasn't adjusted to the sense of normal that had returned to her life, she figured. Yes, that had to be it.

"Wahhh! Where'd it go?"

Kagome sighed. So much for a nice morning. "Crybaby Inuyasha! Be quie—"

She spun around and found Shippo. She shook her head. Of course. She hadn't meant to shout out crybaby Inuyasha's name. It had just blurted from her mouth accidentally was all.

Shippo searched around frantically. "Kagome!" he shouted once he spotted her. "I lost my—"

He stopped mid-sentence when he got a better look at Kagome. "Whoa…you look different."

Kagome cocked her head. _Different? Oh, it must be because I haven't brushed my hair yet, I guess._

"What'd you lose?" she asked.

Shippo looked worried. "I lost my per-min-ett mark-er thingy. It's gone!"

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. That was all? "Oh, you probably just dropped it somewhere last night. It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure. When I go back home, I'll get you another one."

Evidently hearing all of the commotion, Miroku woke up. He approached Kagome and Shippo curiously. "Get another what? What are you—Kagome, when did you get a beard?"

Kagome's face turned red. "Wha—what!"

She ran to her bag and pulled out her small mirror. She shrieked at what she saw. There, all over her face, were doodles! She had a mustache, a beard, glasses, freckles, LOSER written across her forehead, and numerous other scribbles. And they were all done in PERMANENT MARKER!

Sango and Inuyasha were instantly awoken by Kagome's shrill scream. They rose quickly and ran to Kagome.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango said with clear concern. "Did you—whoa!"

She noticed Kagome's face and let out a surprised exclamation. Kagome glared. She figured she knew who did this.

"Very cute, Inuyasha. I don't find this one bit funny!"

Inuyasha yelled, "What? What'd I do?"

Kagome scowled dangerously. "You know perfectly well what you did! Just look at me! Did you find this humoro—"

She stopped dead. It was then that she finally saw Inuyasha's face. It, too, was covered in permanent marker doodles! She couldn't stop herself; she started snickering. Then it turned to laughing.

Inuyasha looked really pissed. "You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves. What the hell is so damn fu—"

Sango held the mirror to Inuyasha. He did a double take. Realization hit him then. "Aughhh!"

A voice came through the trees. "Ha, ha! I got you! And you look silly! You shoulda seen the looks on your faces! Eh heh heh heh!"

That voice…where was it coming from? And why did it sound so oddly familiar? Could it be—

Kagome let out a loud gasp. "Cheerful Inuyasha!"

There he was, in the flesh, grinning like a kid. He stood before them with the permanent marker in his hand. But how was it possible? Hadn't the spell been removed? Was this…an illusion? Normal Inuyasha didn't give it much thought. He simply took off after cheerful Inuyasha trying to get the permanent marker and get revenge. Kagome was too puzzled by the situation to be annoyed by all the noise.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter! And, as usual, it's a shortie. Is it longer than the last one, though? I think it is… Erm…perverted Inuyasha and normal are still pretty much winning the popularity poll. Cheerful's pretty high up in the ranking, too, though. Anyhoo, don't think I've forgotten about Sesshomaru! He'll be back! Please review! (I'll try my hardest to update soon!…as long as I don't go into writer's block or something…) And sorry this is so sloppy. Like I've probably said before, this is like my "for-fun writing" or my "experimental writing." Who knows, maybe one day I'll actually write a fanfic seriously.

NEXT CHAPTER: Inuyasha's Harry Potter Dream

Side story: A "Bold" Day for Scaredy Inuyasha

Angry Inu: "Look out! A monster!"  
Scaredy Inu: "**AHHH! WHERE!**"  
Normal Inu: "You're really gullible, y'know?"  
Scaredy Inu: "**Ugh! Don't scare me like that!**"  
Crybaby Inu: "Wah! Scaredy, why're you talking like that?"  
Scaredy Inu: "**Like what?**"  
Perverted Inu: "Um, like that." (walks away, uninterested as he stares at some pretty girls in the distance)  
Scaredy Inu: "**EEP! I'm talking all…all…all BOLD!**"  
Cheerful Inu: "Ooo! Cool!"  
Scaredy Inu: "**It's not cool!**"  
Cheerful Inu (inquisitive): "Why not?"  
Scaredy Inu: "**I can't even ACT bold!**"  
Normal Inu: "Oh, that _is _a problem."—turns to talk to author—"Hey, author person. Stop making him talk bold."  
Me (clicks a few things on the keyboard): "Okay, I did it."  
Scaredy Inu: "_Yay! I'm not bold anymore!_"  
(silence)  
Scaredy Inu: "_What?_"


	9. The Harry Potter Dream

Disclaimer: I own diddlysquat. Inuyasha is not one of my prized possessions. But you never know! -evil snicker-

…I hafta apologize for not updating sooner again. Ooo, shame on me. I always take forever, don't I?

**Chapter Nine ...The Harry Potter Dream**

"What is going on...?" Kagome was utterly bewildered.

There, in the flesh, being chased by Inuyasha, was Cheerful Inuyasha. But how was that possible? Roku had plainly undone the curse. But he _was_ a demon, and certainly not one to be trusted. Could he have lied? Yes, Kagome decided, that had to be it. What other logical explanation could there be?

"I'm going to get you for this, you little twit!" Inuyasha yelled, chasing wildly after his cheerful other personality.

"Wait!" Kagome cried, wiping smudges of the permanent marker off her face. "Inuyasha, hold on a sec! Doesn't this whole thing seem...odd to you?"

Inuyasha paused to look Kagome's direction before realization came over him. He pointed his finger at cheerful Inuyasha in surprise.

"Y--you!" he stuttered. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be gone!"

As Cheerful continued rampaging about creating as much chaos as possible, Kagome and Inuyasha remained stumped. "Maybe Roku lied," Kagome suggested.

"But I felt them join with me again," Inuyasha protested, "so..."

"WHEEEEE!" Cheeful leapt gleefully around Inuyasha, irritating him purposely. "LA, LA, LA! I HAVE A KIIIIIIITTY!"

Kagome was stumped, as was Inuyasha. How was this possible? What was going on? Cheerful Inuyasha wasn't concerning himself with the problem at all, so maybe he knew what was going on. Well, it was worth a shot.

"Cheerful Inuyasha?" she called. "Erm...how are you...here?"

"Here?" Cheerful stared in confusion.

"Yeah. Weren't you supposed to be...absorbed back into your original self by Roku?"

Cheerful cocked his head, still confused. Kagome sighed. How could she get through to him? She needed an answer, and he might've been able to tell her. That is, if he'd stop singing about cats first.

"Listen, you," Inuyasha snapped, picking his cheerful double up by the back of his collar. "We need to know why you're still here, and you're going to tell us."

Cheerful gave him a thoughtful look and then shrugged. "I dunno what you mean. ...MY WIDDLE KIDDY IS SO--"

"SHADDUP! Geez, do I have to hear your stupid mouth open every second of every day?"

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped in surprise. Who had said that? Could it have been Miroku, San--hey! Where _were_ Miroku, Sango, and Shippo? They had been right there next to them a few moments ago. Something just wasn't right.

"But Angry...it's such a fun song..." Cheerful Inuyasha said with a grin.

Kagome did a double take. "A-Angry! Is he here, too?"

As if on cue, angry Inuyasha stepped in. He, like cheerful Inuyasha, seemed to come out of nowhere.He was expressing himself with his usual irritated scowl, and he didn't seem to find it odd that he hadn't been absorbed back into normal Inuyasha's body.

"What is going on here?" Kagome wondered out loud, flabbergasted.

Cheerful shrugged again. "Who knows...can I sing now?"

"No!" Angry snapped.

Cheerful Inuyasha gave his best hurt puppy dog look and skulked.

Kagome's mind was filled with questions, all of them wanting to pour out at once. Where were her friends? Why were the Inuyashas around still instead of absorbed back into their original form? What was that thing hurdling her direction? ...Wait! Something was hurdling her direction? Oh, crap!

SHHHMACK!

Kagome groaned and sat up. She remembered being knocked out somehow, but it was all blurry in her mind. Where was she? She rubbed her sore bottom. Hm. She must have fallen and hit it, she guessed.

As her vision cleared, her mind became less foggy. She finally took in her surroundings. What she saw made her eyes widen in shock. This place was familiar, but not in a normal sense. She was in a castle-like place with moving portraits on the walls and torches lighting the passages. There was a black coat of armor a littleways down the hall, too. Strange...was the coat of armor...moving? Kagome squinted her eyes and tried to get a better look at the thing.

It's eyes glowed a golden color, sly and cruel. They sent shivers up Kagome's spine.

Wait! Coats of armor didn't have eyes! What in all the world was going on?

Kagome stood up as quickly as her shaky legs would allow. She hastily tried to conceal herself from those horrifying eyes by standing flat against the wall. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she breathed slowly.

The eyes approached slowly, ever so slowly...

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome let out a scream so loud she nearly killed her own eardrums.

She then saw who was in front of her. Cheerful Inuyasha. She sighed, feeling foolish, knowing her imagination had gotten the best of her. She had scared herself silly.Questions about this strange place popped into her mind, and who else did she have to ask about them then cheerful Inuyasha?

"Er...how did we get here?" she asked awkwardly. "Cheerful?"

Cheerful Inuyasha grinned and cocked his head in his usual way, and then he said, "I dunno. Guess what, though! I'm a kitty!"

Kagome sighed. "You're still going on with that cat ga--whoa!"

She gave her peppy friend another look, and what she saw made her head spin in shock. Cheerful _was really a cat!_ He was a neko, to be more specific. He had a silver tail, paws, and ears that now looked more catish. Kagome was puzzled. Since when did dogs change into cats? Was it something he ate? Like...like a magic mushroom or something?

"Y-you're really a...a cat," she stammered, unsure of herself and quite taken aback.

Cheerful put his hands--um, paws--on his hips. "That's what I've been trying to tell you! Meow! Meow! I'm a widdle kitty witty!"

Kagome was speechless. Now she was beyond confusion. This simply didn't make sense.

And it didn't get any better when another Inuyasha came along. This time, it was crybaby Inuyasha.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGHHH!"

Kagome covered her ears. She knew that cry from anywhere. "Crybaby Inuyasha?" she called out.

"BOO-HOOOOOOO!" Crybaby sobbed, running down the halls into Kagome's comforting arms. "It's gonna get me!"

"Uh..." Great. Just what Kagome needed: more chaos. "What is?"

Cheerful Inuyasha licked his paw clean (um...interesting), and crybaby Inuyasha cowered behind Kagome. Kagome was pale and sweaty, still not knowing what to make of the situation. It was all a puddle of nonsense.

"C'mere, you, so I can drop water balloons on y--oh, hello, Kagome." Floating in midair was a transparent version of perverted Inuyasha.

"AAAHHHHH!" Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "None of this makes sense! What's going on here?"

Normal Inuyasha (wearing glasses and in his human form, oddly enough) and scaredy Inuyasha (holding up a broken stick-like object) appeared and both grinned at her.

"Hi, Kagome," they both said at once. "Did you hear about the Howler yet?"

Kagome stared, finding her temper raise. "This isn't funny!" she yelled with a very distinct glare. "Stop joking around and let's get going looking for the Shikon jewel!"

Normal Inuyasha looked confused. "Did you eat a bad Bertie Bott's bean or something?"

Kagome stared. Did she just hear him say...no, no way. He didn't even know what Harry Potter was. Then how...?

"Well, anyway," scaredy Inuyasha blabbed, "Naraku gota howler from his folks. Apparently they aren't too hap--oh! My wand's doing it again!"

His stick was making a weird crackling sound and starting to emit bubbles. Everyone backed away from it.

"Perverted Inuyasha! I'll get you for what you did to my wand!"scaredy Inuyashasaid fiercely. Then, in a quieter tone, he said meekily, "Just don't hurt me."

Perverted Inuyasha "hmphed" and floated closer to Kagome, who promptly edged away from him. Whatever was happening was waaaaay too weird for her.

"I thought your wand would be more useful as a toilet plunger," perverted Inuyasha said with a mischiveous shrug. "Moaning Myrtle reported that you sure do go all out in the bathroom, after all. My spell just didn't quite work. That's all."

Normal Inuyasha stifled a laugh. "A toilet plunger? Oh, that's rich."

Kagome dully stared. What kind of trick had Naraku--or Roku--sent upon them now? And why did it have to be so odd? At least he could have made her last moments in the living world make sense. Was that too much to ask for?

"MEOW! MEOW! FEED ME!" Cheerful announced, jumping into Kagome's arms. He may have been a neko, but he hadn't changed in size or weight. Kagome toppled to the ground from the intense weight leaping upon her. Boy, she hadn't been expecting that.

"F-feed you? Don't tell me--Kibbles and Bits," Kagome said sarcastically, wishing this situation would just go away.

"Don't feed him anything," Crybaby pouted with a scowl. "He's a meanie."

Kagome wished a cinderblock could magically fall from the sky and land on top of her. At least she would be able to rest in peace _then. _She sighed, knowing she didn't actually wish that but wanted something to happen in her favor nonetheless.

She crouched down on the ground, rubbing her temples. She really needed a physcologist.

Suddenly, theroom's lights (the flames) dimmed and went out. Kagome groaned.

"AHHHHH!" scaredy Inuyasha screamed, wimpy as always.

"MEOW! WHEEE! Let's playflashlight tag!"

"Hm...this would be a nice opportunity to get some butt-touching on Kagome..."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"No one'stouching anything of Kagome's!"

"Wahh! Stop yelling!"

THUMP! Kagome swacked someone (she had a good hunch who) for groping her behind. The lights remained out, a clear creator of massive confusion. Kagome guarded her private parts well, fearing for what could happen next.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared, blinding Kagome. She found herself on the ground outside. She sat up, befuddled, and shook her head.That's when she noticed the six pairs of golden eyes on her.

"Uh..." Her mind gradually cleared. "Cheerful! You're not a cat anymore!"

Normal Inuyasha helped her to her feet, giving her a wild look. "Well, of course. What are you--"

"Perverted Inuyasha! You're not floating!" Kagome's bewilderment grew more intense.

"Kagome? I see you are awake." Miroku stood above her, along with Sango and Shippo.

"Mir--Miroku? Sango? Sh--Shippo? I--I don't understand...where were you?" She remembered them being missing, and yet, here they were in the flesh standing in front of her.

"Oh." Sango's face reddened slightly. "Shippo had to go to the bathroom."

"And so did I." Miroku grinned mischieviously and wrapped his arms around Sango's waist.

Sango's face was bright red now. "Get off!" she exclaimed, hiding her face. "What you did back there wasn't funny!"

Kagome looked at her demon-hunting friend promptly, but what she saw in her expression made her resist asking what had happened.With Miroku the culprit, anything could've occurred..._anything._

She, instead, asked about her own condition. "What happened before with the wands and the Howler and--"

"What are you talking about?" Angry Inuyasha stared at her as if she was talking jibberish. "You blacked out.when I threw your backpack at Cheerful but hit you on accident."

"You were there for a few hours," Cheerful agreed. "You kept muttering something about Kibbles 'n Bits."

Kagome was relieved. "So that explains it. It was all a dream."

Well_, that _was certainly good news. Harry Potter's and Inuyasha's world hadn't mixed after all.

"C'mon." Angry yanked her up. "We've got to get going now."

Kagome gasped. "I sense a jewel shard!"

Normal Inuyasha nodded. "That's exactly why we have to hurry up and leave."

They prepared to leave quickly and went on their way. They would have to put their Roku problem aside for now, because collecting the jewel shards came first.They trodded on solemnly to the east where the next shard lay close by, anticipating interesting results.

They soon came across the sound of drum beats, which, as a result, made them duck behind a grouping of berry bushes. They watched keenly with great interest to find the source of the noise. They soon caught sight of some hideous demons parading up the path, carrying drums made of animal skins (ew).

"Yuck." Cheerful Inuyasha stuck out his tongue. "They look like dried up three-year-old prunes."

Angry Inuyasha covered his mouth hastily. "Shush! Do you _want_ to get caught and eaten alive?"

He added the eaten alive part for effect only, and it did the trick. It also made scaredy Inuyasha quiver.

The ugly, bare-skinned, gray and brown demons (all twenty-five or so of 'em) continued to march on by. They didn't seem to notice the observers behind the bushes.

"Do you sense the jewel shard with them?"normal Inuyasha inquired.

"No," Kagome responded. "It's further east, beyond these guys...or girls or whatever sex they are."

"Let's wait for them to pass," Shippo said, trying to conceal his trembling.

"We don't have time for that!" Angry snapped.

The demons suddenly halted. Inuyasha and the gang hastily quieted, fearful of detection. They eavesdropped on what the demons had to say, hoping they didn't know of the them behind the bushes.

"I smell something..." the seeming leader said. "I smell...the stench of a half-breed."

He narrowed his eyes and looked about his men. They all looked innocent enough.

"We did not bring any half-blood meat along with us," one man said quietly. "Could we have an imposter?"

"Hm. We will wait a moment. If nothing comes, we will move on."

Kagome remained very still and quiet, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She prefered to avoid confrontation with these demons at all costs. The others were very quiet as well, thank goodness.

But suddenly, crybaby made a sharp sound. "Ah--"

"No!" Kagome hissed quietly, realization coming over her. Crybaby Inuyasha had to sneeze. If he managed to do it, they'd be found out for sure!

"Ah--"

Everyone grew tense. The demons on the trail perkered their ears up. Oh, no! Had they heard...?

"Ah--" Crybaby sighed. He seemed to be content,and he didn't look like he'd sneeze anymore. Kagome let out a breath of relief. That had been a close one.

Suddenly, however, cheerful Inuyasha leapt from the bushes. The demons looked over in surprise.

"Cheerful, what are you d--" Kagome was shocked. Was he crazy?

Cheerful Inuyasha grinned, oblivous to the deadly glares of the prune-ugly demons. His smile reached from ear-to-ear, and he looked like an awkward idiot. I guess appearances sometimes aren't so deceiving after all.

And then, under the clear sky, he asked loudly, "Do you guys have any Kibbles 'n Bits?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, here you go! Geez, it took me long enough to write this, no matter how short it is (sorry)... But here you go! Please review! I'll...uh...update eventually! (No, really...I'll do my best.) o.O  
NEXT CHAPPIE: Captured by the Prune-Gits 

Side story time: What Really Happened with Sango and Miroku

(Shippo, Sango, and Miroku trot through the forest to find a good peeing location.)  
Shippo: "Hurry! I'm gonna wet myself!"  
Mir (matter-of-factly): "Be patient. We have to find a nice, concealed place."  
(reaches slowly for Sango's bottom)  
San: "I don't think so!" (THWACK!)  
Shippo (staring at puddle beneath him): "Uh..."  
(Sango keeps lecturing Miroku.)  
Shippo (still standing over yellow puddle): "Er..."  
(Miroku persistantly keeps coming for Sango.)  
Shippo: "Hmph. Idiots." (moves away)  
(Miroku slips in puddle, falls flat on his face in it. Sango is on top of him.)  
Kag (sweatdrop): "I'll bring diapers next time..."


End file.
